The Proposal
by The Lady in Blood
Summary: Sizzy fanfic! Simon and Izzy are relaxing on Simon's bed when he pulls out a ring. Will Izzy say yes to Simon's proposal of love? Sizzy drabble.


**This is short, but i was bored and just thought of the idea! So go Sizzy, and i hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Proposal**

"Okay, Izzy close your eyes!" Simon said playfully to Isabelle. They had just came back from a demon fight with Jace, Alec and Clary, in which they had won. After, they had gone into Simon and Jordan's apartment and quietly went into Simon's bedroom, trying not to wake Jordan, who was on the couch. asleep Leading to where they are now, tangled together on Simon's bed in a black blanket that Izzy had thought smelled like Simon.

Simon, with his legs intertwined with Isabelle's, got off of his side and reached a hand over on the other side of Izzy, hovering atop of her. Noticing every detail of her young figure, and being always mesmerized by her thick, long, sparkling, black hair. It was spread out around her soft pale face dancing in the moonlight, making her black eyes sparkle. Oh, how he wanted so badly to whip his fangs out and stab them in her neck and drink her, with pleasure. But he couldn't, this just was not the right time. Simon could hear her heart beating and the blood rushing through her veins.

But all of that went away when he demanded her again and looked into her enchanting dark eyes. "Close your eyes, Iz." Simon then said more forcefully. Izzy obeyed that time. She closed her eyes and opened her long, slim hands, for she knew that Simon was about to give her something, she could hear it in his voice. She heard Simon softly get something out of his pocket and set it into the palms of Isabelle's hands. She thought that it felt like a small metal box.

"Open." Simon said happily, sounding like he could not wait to see Izzy's reaction to what he had placed onto her palms. When Isabelle opened her she indeed see a small metal box placed in her hands. It was so beautiful, with engravings of flowers wrapped around it. "Simon what is..." then he opened the small beautiful box. "_Simon_!" she gasped, surprised at what the box held, but Simon would not let her finish. He did love the sound of his name on her soft lips. He stayed on top of Izzy and pressed his lips against hers in a brief kiss than he pulled away to let her look.

Inside was the most beautiful ring Izzy had ever seen, she was completely enchanted by it. It looked like and moved like Izzy's whip. Like a snake it curled around once and ended with its tail and head in the shape of a heart. The snake was golden and had black jewel eyes. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood," Simon finally said as she flicked her eyes towards him, "You are my muse, you are my one and only true love. Besides Clary you are the only woman I have ever fallen for. And if it were not for you i have no clue where I would be right now, either dead or ripping someones throat out. But you keep me human more than anyone else on this cold Earth. So Isabelle Lightwood would you please do the honors of becoming my Mrs. Isabelle Lewis?"

Isabelle lay petrified by Simon's love her, then Simon added, "Look I know it is crazy and we are so young and you are not _immortal_, but we can _change_ that. Magnus found a spell that can turn me back into a mundane. I'd do it for you Izzy, I'd do anything for you." Simon finished lovingly.

Simon waited, a bit impatiently, for an answer, but Izzy didn't give him one. After a few seconds Simon got worried thinking she would say no and he lied back down next to her and sighed. Isabelle then found his hand and looped hers in his as she climbed on top of him. "Yes!" She finally replied excitedly, to Simon's relief. "Simon I will be yours, _forever_!" A smiled played across both of their lips as Simon put the delicate ring on the right finger. He then bent down grabbing her face in his hands, remembering his vampire strength, and they both melted into a passionate kiss.

* * *

** So i hoped you guys liked it! It happens to be my first TMI fanfic! Leave reviews please, i would love to hear what ever you thought about it! **


End file.
